


Code Of Ethics

by ActivistVictor



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivistVictor/pseuds/ActivistVictor
Summary: Trixie Lulamoon is a notorious troublemaker around Canterlot High, and has caused no shortage of antics at the school during her tenure there thus far. Needless to say, the Principals are more than fed up with her, especially Luna, so when she once again commits an infraction, this time by outright yelling and threatening a group of the school's special ed students, she is given a choice, either help out with the special olympics throughout the rest of the year, both as reparations for her past actions and to get some perspective...  or be expelled. And as if that didn't make her mad enough  the person she got into an altercation with is part of the team she's helping. This should get interesting





	1. The Discussion

It was the Friday before finals week at Canterlot High School, and a tall blue-skinned woman could be seen entering the front of the school. Once leaving the outdoors behind, she turned towards the nearby principal’s office and entered it, instantly wincing at the combined brightness of the sun coming in through the window, and the fluorescent lights blazing on the ceiling. Eager to escape them, she quickly ducked into the adjacent Vice Principal's office, and breathed a sigh of relief at the room's lack of light. However, her relief was short lived, as she quickly noticed someone with cream white skin relaxed at her desk with her feet propped up on it.

“Ahem…” the recent entrant cleared her throat as she sternly glared at the desk’s occupant and slammed the door behind her.

“Huh… who’s there…” She looked up in surprise, before her face sunk in slight shame at seeing who it was. “Oh, Luna… hello… I… didn’t see you there…” Luna, not saying anything, cleared her throat again before she pointed to Celestia’s feet, and then at the floor. Celestia, chuckling nervously, said “Oh, my feet… oh don’t mind then i was just… keeping your desk warm for you.” she said as she quickly put them on the ground, stood up, and then grabbed a tissue and began wiping the spot her feet had been on the desk moments prior.

  


“Save the excuses sister!” Luna boomed in a voice that echoed about the room, “How many times have we told you we are not pleased when thou puts thy feet up on our desk!?”

“... Several” Celestia said nervously… “I’m sorry Luna.”

“We accept your apology,” Luna said, still using the booming voice, “IF thou cleanest our desk using the lysol in the drawer.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m on it, “Celestia grumbled as she opened a side draw on Luna’s desk, retrieved the lysol, and sprayed it on the area her feet had been and began wiping it with a tissue. “Honestly Luna, I get you don’t like people messing with your desk… but was it absolutely necessary to use the Canterlot faculty voice on me right then?”

“We thinkist so,” Luna said, using her normal voice this time, “Ever since our tenure as a student it has been tradition to use the Canterlot faculty voice on students to show our displeasure with the actions of others, and we are not one to break tradition. Plus, seeing as how thou has been asked many times to cease the offending behavior and yet thou still continue to do it, we feel our displeasure in thy actions is most justified.”

“Luna, have you ever thought that some traditions might be better if they were broken?” Celestia said with irritation as she put the lysol back. “I mean when was the last time that yelling rashly solved anyth…” she continued before a dinging noise on her phone stopped her short. Celestia, looking down, and noticing that she had run out of time to answer the question on the quiz app she had been playing, suddenly looked at Luna and spoke using a booming voice similar to the one Luna had used earlier. “Curse you Luna, we were just four questions away from winning a share of $25,000… we hereby use the power of the continuum transfunctioner to banish you to….” she raged, before her eyes widened in realization. “Hoboken… New… Jersey…” she meekly said, as an embarassed blush came over her cheeks.

  


Luna, raising her eyebrow at her sister, said “Hoboken eh? Tell us sister, art thou the pot or the kettle in this scenario?”

“Either or works I guess.” Celestia said sheepishly, “Sorry Luna, I haven’t had my coffee yet!”

“Again, we accept your apology...,” Luna said, “However, we do not understand thy anger at missing the question. Thou haveth been playing that game for six months, and not once have thou won anything. Surely even if thou had answered the question correct, this time would have been no exception.”

“You don’t know that....” Celestia said, “After all, this trivia app covers all sorts of topics. And all of the remaining questions could have easily been about something I know all about, like the educational system or Canterlot’s history… or the educational system!”

“Heh,” Luna chuckled, “ We have our doubts about that. It would be much more likely to be about something thou know nothing of, like rocket science for instance...”

  


“Oh yeah, well you know what….” Celestia said annoyed as she glanced down at the next question, and promptly blushed as she read it, “What is the minimum angle relative to the earth’s surface at which a space shuttle could be launched using traditional boosters and achieve low earth orbit?....” She concluded awkwardly…. Before she frowned and said, “Ok, so it was about rocket science… but even so, I still had a 25% chance of guessing right!”

  


“True,” Luna said, ”For that question... but what about the remaining ones sister? Thou said thyself four questions remained, and to guess correctly that many times would require a lot of luck indeed. Face it sister, that game is impossible, even moreso than some of the students we teach!”

  


“HEY!,!” Celestia said angrily, “Luna! You know full well that I don’t like you bashing the students like that”

  


“Well, perhaps we wouldn’t need to talk about them that way if they didn’t constantly have us attending to their disturbances all year, now would we?” Luna said. “We swear, we lost count of the number of detentions we have had to oversee this school year back in March.”

“Ok… ok,” Celestia said ,”I will admit, some of the students in our school may not be the epitome of a model citizen…”

‘What gaveth thou THAT impression?” Luna muttered under her breath.

“However,that is beside the point!” Celestia continued, not hearing Luna’s remark. “Even if the students we are in charge of have some serious flaws, as the principals of the school, it is our job to look past that and provide them with proper care and guidance during their time here, as only with our shared knowledge and experiences can the utilyze their skills to the best of their ability and achieve their full potential.”

Luna, listening to her straight-faced, cracked a hint of a smile, before she burst out into laughter, earning her an instant death glare from Celestia. “BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! The humor has been doubled! Tell me sister, did thou come up with that spur of the moment, or did thou write it out beforehand, because if it were the latter then thou may want delay taking it public.. We haven’t heard so much cheese since our trip to moon museum! The only way this would be any more humorous if is thou had a soap box to stand on!” she concluded, before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Celestia, her anger growing and eyelids twitching, watched Luna laugh for awhile longer, before she said “Are you quite done!? Because I for one see NOTHING funny about mocking someone else’s beliefs like this!”

Luna, her laughter finally subsiding, regained her composure and said, “Wait, thou cannot tell us thou were SERIOUS just now!?”

“Yes I was!” Celestia said, “And I do NOT appreciate you openly laughing at me when I’m talking about a serious topic like that!”

“Oh come on sister, thou art naive it those truly are thy beliefs!” Luna said, “Granted, what thou say may hold validity for most students, but for others, like a certain ‘great and powerful’ one, thou cannot help them regardless of thy beliefs or actions.”

“Luna, stop it will you!” Celestia said scorning her as she looked around nervously, “ You know as well as I how much trouble you would get in if the board heard you singling out individual students like that!”

“Yes, we are well aware,” Luna said, “But thou are being fearful for nothing. School does not start for another hour, and we are completely alone!”

“Perhaps…” Celestia said, “But that’s still no excuse. Talking about students behind their back like that is wholly tactless!”

“Tactless?!” Luna said with increasing anger, “Oh, and we suppose the person in question is full of tact then?”

“Luna, you know what I mean,” Celestia said, “So don’t blow this out of proportion…”

“Oh, so now thou accuseth us of blowing this out of proportion?” Luna said becoming full on angry. “On the contrary, if we are remiss in anything it is in failing to do the gravity of the situation proper justice! For their whole tenure at this school, the only thing that person has done is cause incident after incident, such as that magic show last month, when they LITERALLY blew the trophy case out of proportion!”

“Yes, how could I forget?” Celestia said, “But you’re still blowing this out or proportion Luna! After all, you know as well as I that she didn’t MEAN for that squirting flower to explode…”

“Maybe not, but that still does not excuse her having something that could explode on school grounds in the first place!” Luna said raising her voice, “She has no discipline, and tactless or not, we cannot just sit back and let her antics continue unabated.

“LUNA!” Celestia said raising her voice also, “We DID discipline her! She just got done with a month of detention, during which time she missed out on the spring fling AND manually repaired the trophy case she deformed. Are you suggesting we should still continue to punish her even now after all that’s she’s done to make up for it?”

“Yes we should!” Luna said, “Because that is far from the only incident she has been involved in. What about that time she put posters with her face up on all the lockers without our permission; covering over the bids for fall formal king and queen and the school donation fliers in the process? Or the time she disrupted the assembly with her unauthorized impromptu magic show and flooded the gymnasium with so much smoke some people couldn’t breath and the fire department showed up! Or the time she verbally threatened revenge on the head of the yearbook committee for not listing her as the greatest and most powerfulest student! she concluded with increasing anger, before regaining the faculty voice, causing c=Celestiato shrink back in moderate fear.

“She wanders the halls acting as if she owns the place, and as if the students and faculty are mindless puppets meant to serve her and her alone. She doesn’t care about anyone but herself, nor does she care about how she adversely affects others’ lives in her seemingly constant quest for self gratification! Ever since she’s transferred she’s been nothing but a menace to everyone her, and the worst part is that not once, not even ONCE, has she even tried so much as giving a great and powerful apology for ANY of her actions. We swear, if she does one thing, JUST ONE MORE THING, to disturb the peace around here, SO HELP US, WE WILL…!”

“LUNA, LUNA LUNA, SNAP OUT OF IT!!”” Celestia said, overcoming her fear to grab her and shake her back to her senses.

Luna, snapping out here anger induced daze, said “Oh dear, we lost our temper again didn’t we?”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Celestia said.

“We are sorry sister…” Luna said, “*sigh*but at the same time, we still stand by what we said. And while we commend your optimistic outlook on her, and her hopes that she will turn herself around with the next chance, for the sake of the rest of the student body, her antics simply cannot be allowed to continue unabated anymore. The other students do not deserve to have to put up with such behavior anymore, and if thou refuse to put your foot down on the issue, then we will have to do so for thou.”

“... ok,” Celestia said disappointed.

“But sister, we simply cannot continue to…” Luna said defensively, before she straightened up in shock. “What did thou say?”

“I said ok…” Celestia said, “You’re right Luna… her antics are having a negative impact on the other students… and it’s not fair to keep subjecting them those kinds of things in the name of second chances. So, as such, if she does act out again, in any way, and especially if she doesn’t show any remorse for her actions… then you have my full permission to punish her as you see fit.” she concluded, before she got up and slowly exited the room. “Now, if you’ll excuse me… I think it’s high time I got my morning coffee.” She then shut the door behind her, leaving Luna alone in the room.

“ _Wow… she actually agreed with us completely_ ,” Luna thought, before she looked at her coffee and said “ _We are not sure whether to be relieved at not having to defend ourselves further or concerned that the edibles we ate last night might still be affecting our perception._ ”She then shook her head, put her coffee down on her desk, and then sat down to get prepared for the day ahead.

Meanwhile, Celestia, having grabbed her own coffee from the nearby machine, went back to her desk and put it down before she furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she waited for it to cool. “ _I really don’t want to expell you Trixie…”_ Celestia thought to herself, _“But Luna's right, we can't just sit back and let you do anything you want anymore. So,for your sake, you had better not mess up this last chance.”_ She then sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to mitigate the stress induced migraine she could already feel coming.


	2. Trixie's Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, Jerkset Shimmer from pre rainbow blast reformation makes an appearance here. So if you don't want to read a story about her, then might i advise you leave now because this won't be the only appearance she makes

The final zero hour of the school year was set to start in 30 minutes, and, unsurprisingly, given the early hour, things were quiet in the school, aside from the occasional snore followed by a clang from a tired student briefly dozing before their head hit one of the many lockers lining the halls and woke them back up. However, suddenly, this peace, (which all true warriors strive for), was disturbed as the front door was quickly opened and slammed shut by a female with teal skin, white hair with blue highlights. To say this person thought highly of themselves would be an understatement, and indeed, she possessed a look so smug and self praising it could almost put President Ronald McDonald Trump to shame…..almost. “Behold fellow students.” She loudly boasted to everyone within earshot. “I, the great, and powerful, TRIIIIIIIXIEEEEEE, have arrived. Finally freed from the oppressive confines of a woefully undeserved detention, TRIXIEEEEEE, is now once again free to work her magic across the entire school to the delight of everyone. You may now feel free to applaud Trixie at this time, if you so wish!”

However, instead of applause, the entire hallway, woken from their sleepy stupor by her sheer volume, simply burst out into laughter and made several remarks at her expense.

“Oh wow, you are too rich Trixie!” One male remarked.

“Hey Trixie, the Fourth of July is coming up soon! You should sign up to help out, they’re always looking for winbags to use as balloons in it!” Another hooted.

“Hey, the National Weather Service just called, they wanted to know why one of their sirens was going off on its own!” A Third said before slapping his knee in hysterics.

On and on the remarks went, making Trixie angrier and angrier, until she stamped her foot and snapped, shouting loud enough to silence everyone else’s laughter. “Insolent whelps!” She said “Just because you jealous of TRRRRRRRIXIE’s talent and power is no excuse to put Trixie down as you are doing in a PATHETIC attempt make yourselves feel better!”

“Oh, jealous? And what exactly is there to be jealous of…. hmmmm?” a female wearing a leather jacket and sporting bacon colored hair said as she approached Trixie.

“Sunset Shimmer!!!” Trixie growled as she turned to face Sunset.

“You know, it really is ironic you should call what the other students are doing pathetic, because to me me, the only one I see here who is pathetic, is YOU!” Sunset concluded pointed at Trixie, before she crossed her arms and smirked.

“Trixie? Pathetic?” Trixie scowled at Sunset. “ Oh, please, Trixie is the most powerfulest student in this school, and is respectful for and justified in all her actions” a statement which caused several nearby students to break out into laughter again. Trixie, turning to give them death glares, which promptly shut them up, then turned back to face Sunset Shimmer. “And Trixie swears, that by the end of the year, she will be the most loved and respected by all in this school, even moreso than YOU Sunset.”

Sunset, taken aback by the absurdity of Trixie’s statement, quickly cracking a smile, before she and the others nearby began laughing hysterically, “Hahahahaha, what the hell are you smoking Trixie, because it must be some pretty good shit if you think that! You become more liked than me, HA! Now there’s something that will never happen. In fact, dare I say you might be the LEAST liked and respected student in this school, due to all the shenanigans you constantly pull around here! Oh, and what was the term you used to describe yourself earlier?” Sunset said scratching her chin in mock confusion.

“Powerfulest, and don’t you forget it!” Trixie growled at Sunset.

“Oh yeah, that!” Sunset said condescendingly, “You do realize that’s not even a word right? Or are you like Andy from advance wars who is such an idiot that even as a commanding officer doesn’t know what an airport is?”

“Why you… YOU…..” Trixie growled back, before pointing at Sunset and shouting. “Trixie most certainly knows what an airport is! It’s a place where planes land using a runway, of course I highly doubt YOU know anything about runways Sunset Shimmer! With a look that tacky there’s no chance in hell you’ll ever get to walk down one!”

“Oh wow, seriously? SERIOUSLY!?!?!?!?” THAT’S the best comeback you could muster?” Sunset laughed as she dismissed her with a wave. “My Celestia you really ARE pathetic! It’s no wonder all your friends are stage animals! ”

“Take! That! BACK!” Trixie replied, taking a menacing step toward Sunset, causing the students nearby to back up, expecting a confrontation.

“Or WHAT!?” Sunset countered holding her ground. “You’ll use your ‘great and powerful’ magic to turn me into a little pony?”

“No, Trixie will… will…” Trixie said, but stopped short as she realized she really couldn’t do anything to Sunset.

“HEh, that’s what I thought.” Sunset said, before she turned away from Trixie and began walking. “See you later Trixie…. And keep me updated on how that plan to become more liked than me is coming along, I’d LOVE to hear about your progress!”

Trixie, shaking in rage, and ballong her fists, watched as Sunset turned a corner out sight screamed and punched a nearby locker, shocking nearby students. “OUCH,Son of a blowhard!” Trixie said waving her hand in pain. “You cursed locker, Trixie will….” she shouted, before looking and seeing other students staring at her for her outburst. “And, what do YOU want, can’t you see Trixie is involved in something very important here!” A statement which prompted the other students roll their eyes and then return to their business. Trixie then took in a deep breath, and let it out, before she began walking down the hall towards her first class. “That Sunset Shimmer!” She thought to herself. “Insulting me in front of the school like that! Trixie doesn’t know what makes her madder, that Sunset thinks she can talk to the Great and Powerful Trixie that way…. Or that Trixie is so cowardly she just says nothing and lets her get away with it! Maybe Trixie really is pathetic...” Trixie, disgusted by her own thoughts, shook her head to clear them. “No, Sunset is wrong… Trixie IS great and powerful, and somehow, someway, by the end of next year, Trixie WILL become the greatest and most powerfulest student in this school. And then maybe that will finally...” She continued to think to herself, before a collision with another student snapped her out of her thoughts….


	3. Confrontation

As the beginning of the first class of the day approached in Canterlot High, a group of the school’s special ed students entered the front of the building whilst engaging in conversation. One of them, Joseph, had short spiked black hair, white skin, and glasses akin to those worn by Harry Potter. The second, Duke, had grey skin and short black hair that was styled in cornrows. The third one, Ryan, had blue skin? And also had short black hair, though this was styled with the bangs gelled upward. And lastly, Snails, the fourth one, had green hair and yellow skin, and spoke with a slight canadian accent.

So, who else here is excited for this summer to come?” Duke said turning to address the others in the group, “Because let me tell you, knowing we have just a couple more days to go before we’re free has MADE MY DAY!” he said, before he turned away and then faked spitting on the ground.

“Duke, come on,” Joseph said, “Must you always do that disgusting fake spitting thing?” 

“No, I don’t HAVE to… but I definitely do WANT to, and that’s good enough for me.” Duke said to Joseph.

“Oy vey” Joseph groaned in slight annoyance.

“I’m ready for summer,” Ryan said, answering Duke’s original question. “Nothing better than 3 months of hust sleeping in and playing video games… and sleeping in! And no homework or teachers in sight!”

“Video games eh? Duke asked rhetorically, “You mean like Team Fortress 2?” 

“Here we go!,” Joseph thought in annoyance, knowing full well what was coming next.

Duke, not noticing Joseph’s annoyance, jerkily turned to face the group and said “I am Painis Cupcake…. “I will eat….. YOU!” as he pointed at them, and then afterward donned a very creepy smile on his face.

Snails and Ryan, amused as usual at his impersonation of Duke’s impersonation of the cannibalistic soldier from Team Fortress 2 turned youtube meme, chuckled a bit, while Joseph simply ignored them until the laughter died down, at which point he attempted to change the subject.

“So anyways, are any of you doing volleyball this summer?” Joseph said.

“I am,” Ryan said raising his hand. 

“Me too, eh!,” Snails said.

“Wait, what?” Joseph said, “Ryan I was expecting to play, but since when do you play anything but buckball Snails?”

“Well, Spike said it’d be a good way to get out and meet people… particularly ladies. So I figured why not?” Snails said.

“*sigh*, typical Spike with his obsession on women...” Joseph thought to himself, before saying “Oh… well I hope you have fun.” He then looked around and said “Speaking if Spike, where is he? He’s going to be late if he doesn’t get here soon.”

“Oh you know him, he’s probably just sleeping in! You know how he loves his sleep, and poker, and Titanic!” Duke said. 

“I love sleep too!” Snails said smiling as he turned to face the others. However, as he did, his noticed a certain teal skinned student in the distance. After taking her in for a second, he turned to the group and said, “And you know what else I love?”

“Painis Cupcake?” Duke joked, prompting Joseph to fake facepalm behind his back.

“Well, yeah, but I mean besides him!” Snail said.

“No idea man!” Ryan said.

“Search me!” Duke said.

Snails then pointed at the student he noticed before, who was currently busy arguing with another bacon haired female, and then said. “Her.”

“Um…ok, and just who is her, exactly?” Joseph asked. 

“No idea!” Snails said shrugging his shoulders. “But she looks pretty pretty doesn’t she? I’m going to go ask her out!”

Joseph then said, “Uh, i don’t think that’ll be such a good idea…”

“Aw come on, you don’t know that man!” Ryan said. 

“Yeah,” Snails said, “and besides, I only don’t know her because I haven’t talked to her yet. Once i do then we’ll know each other!”

“But, but, that’s...” Joseph said, still trying to talk them out of it, before he turned to Duke. “Duke, help me out on this will you?”

“I’m sorry, but I kind of have to side with them, “ Duke replied, “After all, what harm is there in him giving it a go? The worst she can do is say no.”

Sighing, Joseph said, “I guess so… but don’t expect much to come of it!” He then looked up at the clock and said “Oh, class is going to start soon, I’m going to head there now. Make sure your date attempt doesn’t make you late! You know how Cheerilee gets if you’re late!”

“Yeah, if you’re late again she’ll probably eat us up like Painis Cupcake... “ Duke said joking, prompting Joseph to once again facepalm out of sight. Duke then turned to Ryan and Snails and said “But anyways, I better get going too, good luck chums,” He concluded, before he turned to follow Joseph.

“Thanks buddy,” Snails said, before he and Ryan turned away from him and began walking towards the teal haired girl, who had just concluded arguing with the girl with bacon hair and was starting towards them.

“So what are you gonna say to her man,” Ryan asked Snails, but before Snails could respond to him, they were interrupted as the teal haired girl slamming her fist into a locker before wincing in pain and shouting “Son of a ...blowhard!.”, before she noticed those nearby looking at her and cussed them out too.

Snails, not perceiving that engaging her in any way now would be ill advised, turned to Ryan and said “Ok, let’s get going eh?“

“I dunno,” Ryan said as she stormed in their direction deep in a funk, “She seems angry man!”

“Maybe, but you know, I think they’re cutest when they’re ang...” Snails said turning towards him, before he was cut off mid-sentence as he ran headlong into the girl. The ensuing collision caused both of them to fall backwards onto the floor hard, and the girl was the first to recover from the incident after a couple seconds.

“Ouch,” the girl said as she got up off the floor, rubbing her head. Her eyes then settled on Snails, whom Ryan was helping up, and she said ”Watch where you’re going peons! You interrupted the Great and Powerful Trixie as she was thinking some Great and Powerful thoughts!”

“Oh, sorry eh,” Snails said to her, “I guess I was just too distracted by the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Hmmph,” Trixie said. “Typical riffraff! Just watch where you’re going from now on!” before she walked past them and made to leave. 

“UH… who’s Trixie?” Ryan said, looking around to see who she was addressing.

Trixie then groaned and rolled her eyes, before she turned back to them and pointed to herself. “Trrrrrrixie is Trixie! Or to you two peaseants, she is the Great and POWERFUL Trixie! But anyways, Now that Trixie has answered your question, Trixie must be leaving you two…. Because… Trixie!” Before she turned and again made a move to walk away from them. 

“Wait, don’t go yet Trixie,” Snails said running after her and getting in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“GRRRR, What now!?,” Trixie snapped, quickly getting annoyed with them due to her conflict with Sunset. “And I just told you! Trixie is not Trixie to you, she is the Great and Powerful Trixie!”

“Listen, Trixie… Um, I mean, Great and Powerful Trixie,” Snails said, “I was wondering if… if…”

“If WHAT?” Trixie said getting more irritated, “Trixie swears, if you rabble stopped her just to play guessing games!”

“Come on man… say it,” Ryan said, already wanting to end this encounter as soon as possible.

“I was wondering if you would ever, you know, want to go out with me… sometimes?” Snails asked nervously.

Trixie, briefly taken aback by his bluntness, soon felt her anger rising at him, before she said, “Now let Trixie get this straight, because Trixie wants to make sure she understands this situation right! You, two lowly boys on the bottom of the school’s social chain, wasted the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie’s valuable time and interrupted her important thoughts to ask her on a date!?”

“Yeah… that’s pretty much right” Snails said, “So whaddya say eh Trixie?”

“What does Trixie say!? NO!” That’s what Trixie says!” Trixie shouted at him. “I mean really, as IF someone like me would EVER go out with a loser like you! Now STOP WASTING Trixie’s time plebians! She needs to get to her first class!” She shouted at them again, before she once again turned to leave them. 

Ryan and Snails… in shock from her aggressive actions, opened their mouths to say something, though nothing came out, except a couple tears from Snails, which he quickly wiped away. However, before they could turn to leave, a voice from another person snarkily retorted to Trixie. “You know, I find it ironic you mentioned class just now, as just from hearing you talk i can tell you have no class, AT ALL”

“Huh? !” Trixie said as she turned around and looked for the source of the voice, “Who DARES to talk to the Great and Powerful Trixie that way!”

“Me, that’s who!” The mystery student said as he rounded a nearby corner. 

“Spike!” Snails and Ryan said, not expecting him to show up so suddenly.

Trixie, turning to look at him as the other did, briefly took in his short green hair and purple skin, before she said. “Who the hell are you?, And what makes you think a nobody like you can speak to the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixieeeeee like that!”

“The name’s Spike….” Spike said, “And Great and Powerful Trixie? Who the hell is that supposed to be?”

“Trixie is the Great and Powerful Trixie you fool!” Trixie shouted at him while pointing to herself.

“Huh, Wait a minute!” Spike said. “So when you keep saying Great and Powerful Trixie you’re referring to yourself?”

“Of course idiot!, What’s the matter hmmmm, your little pea brain too stupid to pick up on it until now?!” Trixie said.

“Nope… I kind of figured it out awhile ago,” Spike said smugly, “I just wanted to get confirmation from you before I knew whether you were actually as crazy as you sounded, you pompous winbag!”

Trixie, eye twitching in anger at his response, narrowed both eyes and took two menacing steps towards him. “Alright, now listen up you fucking insolent piece of shit! Trixie has had MORE than enough of you harassing her like this and trying to make a fool out of her! So here’s what’s going to happen, either you stop making fun of Trixie or else you’ll regret it!!”

“Me harassing you?” Spike said, “Now that's a laugh, if anyone’s harassing anyone here it’s You who’s harassing US! And I’m not making a fool out of you honey, you’re doing a better job of that than I ever could on your own.”

Trixie, beyond enraged, came up to him, grabbed him, and shoved him against a locker,terrifying Ryan and Snails “THIS IS LAST WARNING BITCH! SHUT UP, NOW, OR I SWEAR YOU’LL REGRET IT!!!!”

“Regret eh?” Spike said rhetorically, “Funny you should mention that, because if this is how you act, I’m pretty sure your mother STRONGLY regrets conceiving your entitled ass”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOM!” Trixie shouted as loud as she possibly while tightening her grip ln Spike’s shirt, before she drew back her other hand, now balled into a first, causing Spike to wince in fear suddenly realizing he had taken it too far.

“MISS LULAMOON! UNHAND THAT STUDENT AT ONCE” A loud voice, who Trixie immediately recognized as Vice Principal Luna, shouted behind her as she simultaneously grabbed the hand she had intended to punch Spike with to prevent her from swinging. 

Trixie, shocked out of her enraged stupor by the person's voice, quickly widened her eyes and dropped Spike, while relaxing her balled fist. 

“Art thou ok?” Luna said to Spike once he was safely out of Trixie’s grasp.

“Yeah, I mean my shirt’s a bit wrinkled but you came before she did anything worse.”

“Good,” Luna said, before she turned to face the surprisingly shaken Trixie Lulamoon

“Wha… what happened?” Trixie said in a mix of terror and confusion. 

“WE do not know, but what we do know is that thou will explain every detail of it to us in Celestia’s office!” The voice, who Trixie now identified as the all too familiar Luna’s. 

“But.. but I” Trixie said, before Luna cut her off.

“AT ONCE, Luna shouted, while simultaneously stamping her foot down hard enough to shake the lockers in the hall. 

“*gulp* Trixie swallowed nervously, before she said “Fuck me!” and then turned and began walking towards the front office with Luna right behind her. However, as she reached the office and entered it, she turned back to Spike, and saw him obnoxiously waving while mouthing buh bye, before Luna dragged her into the office and shit the door behind her. 

Spike, dropping the obnoxious act once Trixie was out of sight, turned to Ryan and Snails. “Hey, are you two ok?” He asked. 

“Maybe...” Snails said, still shaken and upset by what just happened.

“Yeah, I guess man.” Ryan said.

“Good” Spike said. “What was her deal anyways? Why the hell was she all postal on you guys when i came up?" 

“I don’t know… all I did was ask her out and she went crazy!” Snails said. 

“Well, I guess I don’t need to ask if she said yes then, ” Spike said rolling his eyes. “What a wanker!”

“Spike… not appropriate eh?” Snails said.

“Oh, and I suppose what she said was appropriate then?” Spike said angrily. “I mean honestly, who the heck does she think she is belittling you two like that?”

“I think she thinks she’s the Great and Powerful Trixie!” Snails said bluntly.

Spike, staring at Snails for a couple seconds, quickly broke out into laughter, half nervous and half genuine, and the other two followed suit, if only because they needed to destress after that encounter. After Spike’s laughter subsided, he said “Thanks Snails, I needed a good laugh like that after what just happened.”

“You’re welcome,” Snails said. 

Spike, suddenly hearing the bell ring, said “oh my Grogar, look at the time, we need to get to class pronto.”

“Yeah man, let’s go,” Ryan said, to which Snails nodded before all three of them began heading towards their first class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i decided to make Luna speak some old English here, just like she did in Luna eclipsed, ... one must honestly wonder why she totally stopped, it would have been cool if that was kept throughout the show. one thing's for sure though, her interactions with third person speaking Trixie should be interesting to say the least.


End file.
